


Nazi Pays Ancap to Have Unfulfilling Missionary Style Sex With Him While Wearing a Dress

by kin_krat



Category: The Centricide (Webseries)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:29:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23419780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kin_krat/pseuds/kin_krat
Summary: Summary's in the title dipshit
Relationships: Right unity
Comments: 11
Kudos: 132





	Nazi Pays Ancap to Have Unfulfilling Missionary Style Sex With Him While Wearing a Dress

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what possessed me to write this because I'm like illiterate and I can't portray characters for shit. I think quarantine's finally getting to me

Nazi stared at the yellow tinted door in front of him and it stared back. Was he really doing this? Was it worth chipping away at his self-righteousness just for some release? Surely, there must be better way than this... perhaps shock therapy? Nazi shook his head. He just needed to get it out of his system. But why with Ancap again? Because he couldn't be sure the Commie and Ancom would agree and not spread rumors about him. Leftists disgusted him anyways, and he tried to block the voice in his head that was asking why it was because they're leftists and not men that he felt repulsed about having sex with them.

His eyes were zooming in on different shades of yellow that the wood on the door produced as he went over his thoughts, eventually going over the lines he planned on saying again. He just needed to knock and Ancap would answer the door. He'd present a reasonable argument, some money, and the bag. Speaking of the bag, the handles on the large brown paper shopping bag he was holding were beginning to dampen from how much his hands were sweating. God why was he acting like such a soy boy. He just needs to fucking-

_Knock knock knock._

“Who is it?” came the snobby voice.

“White Identitarian.”

There was silence on the other end for a second before the yellow door was replaced with an equally as yellow person. Ancap looked slightly disheveled as he looked up into Nazi's face. No hello, just expectation of an explanation.

“May I come in?” Nazi asked.

“What for?”

“I'm here for business,” he answered.

“What kind?”

Nazi was beginning to feel agitated, why couldn't the other just let him in to talk?

“I'm here to ask you about your services,” he began and when Ancap didn't reply continued, “I have money.”

“Well, why didn't you just say so? Come in, come in,” Ancap said buoyantly, the mood becoming lighter as they stepped into the middle of his room with Nazi closing the door behind them.

“Which of my services-”

“Ancap,” Nazi cut him off, “as you know, the goal in my intimate relationships is to find a wife and have children with her, but as of late my... duties have made it hard for me to settle down properly and find said wife to be intimate with. And... as a man this is, uh,”

As Nazi spoke Ancap was becoming more and more discomfited, eyeing the bag and giving “mhms” to show he was listening. Dear God, had the Nazi finally snapped? Was he about to go on some incel rampage and he'd be the first victim? What was in that bag?

“It can lead to frustrations. Sexual. Frustrations. I do not have the time to go looking for a spouse to relieve myself of my... natural desires,” Ancap's frown crept into a grin as Nazi went on, “So what it is that I am asking you, is that we have... you and me should have intercourse. I would pay you of course! And uh, this doesn't-”

“Oh Nazi! I am so glad you have finally come to terms with your sexuality!” it was Ancap's turn to interrupt as he sat down at his desk with a piece of paper, “Now let's just talk about prices as I get this consent form ready. Are you a top or a bottom?”

“No I-”

“No shame in being a bottom Nazi! Some of my most powerful clients are. If you have any fetishes feel free to let me know so I can give you an accurate price estimate. Wait, do you know what fetishes are?”

“Well no, yes, Ancap-”

“Oh is that what's in the bag? I'll do just about anything, what toys did you bring?”

“Toys? No, Ancap! Listen to me!”

Nazi's face had become significantly flushed, the notion of Ancap not even asking questions about the fact he wanted to have sex with him or trying to poke holes through the explanation, and all this talk about fetishes and toys and positions- this wasn't what he expected. He felt a twinge of disgust at just how eager Ancap seemed. Sure it was clearly because he would be making bank off Nazi, but no man under any circumstances should be this enthusiastic about having sex with another man. He tried to push down his own excitement.

“Look, Ancap, I just want this to be simple. I'll be in and out,” Nazi tried to explained.

“So you're going to be topping?”, Ancap said smirking as he started to write on the piece of paper.

“In and out of your bedroom! All you libertarians are the same perverted, degenerate-” Nazi felt his anger dissipate when he remembered the bag he was still holding. “Here,” he sighed.

Ancap grabbed the bag and peeked into it. Under the sunglasses Nazi couldn't judge the expression. Ancap's eyebrows barely twitched but he remained silent. Usually Nazi hated the sunglasses he wore at all times, it felt like a disrespect to authority to not make eye contact. But at this moment he was sort of glad he couldn't figure out what the other was thinking as he stared in at the contents of the bag.

Finally Ancap put the bag down and reached into his suit. He pulled out a little plastic baggy, smaller than a sandwich bag and turned around. Nazi furrowed his eyebrows and then heard what sounded like a deep inhale as Ancap's head moved across the table. Did he just-?

Ancap threw his head up and wiped his nose as he inhaled what sounded like snot. Nazi crinkled his own nose in immediate disgust at the realization of what he had just done.

“That was degenerate!” he exclaimed.

“Do you want me to do my job well or not?” Ancap asked snidely while wiping his nose again.

“Job,” Nazi scoffed.

“This is going to cost you at least double by the way.”

He signed the finished consent form and they bickered about what the price should be, and when Nazi presented the payment Ancap began whining about state currency and central banking. It felt like his dick was retracting into itself as he resisted the urge to strangle the free marketeer.

“Fine,” Ancap finally huffed taking the money, “I'll convert it later.”

Nazi rolled his eyes as Ancap took the bag and went into his closet to change.

“You can keep your sunglasses on,” Nazi called out to him.

“I was planning to. Where did you get this anyway?”

“Ancom's room.”

There was a second of just rustling.

“Stealing violates the-”

“I'm going to return it. Besides he probably stole it before I did- before I borrowed it. You expect that degenerate to have payed for it?”

“I suppose not,” Ancap didn't sound too sure.

“This is private business right Ancap?” Now Nazi didn't sound too sure. “This stays between just us right?”

“Of course, I keep all my business with clients in the highest confidentiality,” Ancap replied with a laugh, “I mean unless you'd like to recommend my services to any of your other repressed friends...”

Nazi scowled and they remained in silence until Ancap finally stepped out. He could feel his face heat up at the sight of him in the green frilly polka dot dress that stood boldly against his yellow aura. There had been a corset to go with it which ever so slightly gave Ancap a more feminine figure. The knee high lacy socks also helped give his legs a feminine quality. There was definitely an erection forming in his pants because he was imagining this was a woman and he was just really sex deprived, not because a man was wearing a dress for him and this had unlocked some sort of same-sex humiliation kink he just discovered he had.

Ancap smiled back at him and took sultry steps forward. He reached out to touch his chest but Nazi batted his hand away.

“Don't touch me _faggot_ ,” he hissed before scratching the back of his neck, “Reflex... look just get on the bed.”

“The things I do for the economy,” Ancap said dramatically before crawling onto his bed and spreading his legs.

Nazi unbuckled his belt and pulled his pants down before going over. Once he did he was met with the sight of Ancap's dress pulled up revealing his flaccid dick. Nazi looked like a deer caught in some headlights before ripping his eyes away and covering them like a kid when the unexpected sex scene comes on during a movie with his parents. He waved his hands violently at Ancap.

“I don't want to _see_ that, Ancap!” he shrieked, his face looked practically beet red under the blue aura.

Ancap shrugged and pulled the dress down so everything was covered.

“You'd think you'd never seen a dick before,” he said with a slightly uncomfortable air to his voice, “I get you're repressed and all but-”

“I'm paying you to act like a woman, Ancap! Women don't have dicks, so I don't want to look at your dick! I want to have sex with a woman, not a man! What don't you get?”

“Nazi, if you want to fuck a woman so bad, we don't have to do this silly roleplay stuff. I can just hook you up with one of my associates, she's in the prostitute business you know, a real professional, not that I'm not-”

“Stop talking!” Nazi boomed.

Nobody was going to get him to say he wanted to fuck a man, this whole roleplay thing was just to ease his conscious so he could tell himself this was his last resort because no one else was available and at least he was pretending it was a woman, it's not gay if you're pretending the guy you're fucking is a woman right?

“Just don't talk, okay?” he seethed, “It just ruins everything, I can't, I can't properly get it up if I'm hearing a guy's voice okay, Ancap? So just, shut the fuck up for once in your life, for the whole time.”

Ancap wanted to mention the fact that Nazi was pretty damn hard at the moment, but he kept his mouth shut as told. He spread his legs slightly wider and made sure to keep the dress covering him. He patted the spot in front of him as if to say, “Feel free to begin.”

Nazi sighed as he jerked his dick slightly and got onto the bed with him. He positioned himself in front of Ancap's ass before Ancap suddenly held his hand out in a stopping motion. He grabbed some lube from the bed side table's drawer and handed it over to Nazi who looked at it in disgust. He looked back over at Ancap and sighed.

“I suppose it'll feel more like a pussy...” he muttered while squeezing some onto his fingers.

Nazi took Ancap's hips and scooted him forward. He hesitantly looked at his fingers before sliding one into Ancap's ass. Ancap had no reaction to this, he just lied there calmly. Nazi frowned, he'd never done this before. The walls of his ass felt warm and when it twitched slightly around his finger he grimaced. He proceeded to push another in, and then another. Ancap tossed his head to the side. He arched back slightly and Nazi tore his fingers out at that.

“You're ready,” he grumbled, slicking his cock with the remaining lube on his fingers.

Nazi finally pushed it in, watching it disappear under the dress. He exhaled as he did so and grabbed onto the ruffles of the dress. This was it, it was finally happening. His dick was in another guy's ass. Or uh, a woman's pussy. Yes. He gripped the ruffles and, staring blankly at the sequins on Ancap's waist, began pumping in and out. He didn't want to look him in the face.

Ancap focused on the dick inside him. It wasn't as big as some other guy's dicks he had, but it was decent. Every so often the steady pace Nazi was going would break up into aggressive thrusts followed by a pause, and then fast humping. Ancap felt himself getting an erection. He winced as it strained against his dress. Every thrust made it bob against the soft material. He went to reach down to touch it but Nazi grabbed his wrist.

“Pleasure is only for the man,” Nazi said indignantly.

Ancap gritted his teeth but placed his arms at his side. He gave the Gadsden flag on the wall behind Nazi a blank stare and tried to take his focus off the throbbing between his legs. He attempted to think of the cryptocurrency he'd have later but it only made it worst.

Nazi ran his hands over Ancap's thighs for a second before holding his legs up to get a better angle. Ancap could see sweat beginning to form on his face as leaned over him, eyes closed tight. The deep flush on his face was beginning to over power his blue aura. His face was practically glowing red, reminding him of Commie- ugh. He looked up at the ceiling and pushed his sunglasses back up the bridge of his nose. His eyes widened under them as Nazi picked up the pace and with one sharp thrust he nailed him straight in the prostate.

“Nazi!”

The surprised moaning of the other's name could have only been expected from Ancap at that moment, but it only earned him a harsh slap across the face. Nazi definitely hadn't expected it. He hated how much hearing the other man's voice say his name like set a fire-like feeling under his skin. The slap was involuntary, simply a reflex.

Ancap's mouth opened and then closed as he looked to the side in shock. His cheek felt hot from the slap and he wanted to cry out about the NAP but he kept his silence. Nazi clearly wasn't in his right mind and what was the point when he was about to cum anyways. His head buzzed as he heard nothing but small grunts and wet slapping.

And then he did it again. Right on his prostate. And then again. Ancap bit his tongue so hard he began to taste blood as he tried to stifle any noise. Jesus, did the Nazi know exactly where to hit? Was he doing it on purpose? His vision got fuzzy and he couldn't take it anymore. He loudly moaned the other's name not caring if he got slapped again while rolling his hips as his cum spurt into the dress.

This pushed Nazi over the edge and he yanked his dick out of Ancap before furiously jerking it off. It spewed all over the dress and with a groan he milked out a few more beads of cum. They were both left raggedly breathing as they came down from the high of their orgasms.

Ancap settled into his afterglow as he pushed Nazi off him so he could peel himself out of the cum stained dress. Nazi himself was settling into a state of post-nut clarity. Had he really just? He tried to remember what he was thinking of specifically when he came. Was he thinking of a girl or Ancap? All of that was so fucking degenerate. His regretful brooding came to a pause when Ancap tossed the dress at him.

“You're paying for dry cleaning,” Ancap hummed.

Nazi stared blankly at the dress in his lap.

“What?”

“The dry cleaning. This was your idea and I can't imagine Ancom would want to find dried cum all over his dress.”

Nazi thought that there had probably already been dried cum before Ancap put the dress on. He may have just spent money to have sex with another man but he wasn't about to spend money on the SJW's fag dress. But he kept the thoughts to himself and simply said “okay.”

Ancap nodded and dusted off the suit he had put back on. He gave Nazi back the paper bag so he could put the dirty dress in it. With a smile he held out his hand and Nazi awkwardly took it for a handshake.

“It was a pleasure doing business with you, Nazi. Now get out of my room.”

**Author's Note:**

> I think it's too late to apologize


End file.
